jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Iguanodon
Iguanodon (IG-UAR-no-don) was a of the s. It was a / herbivore. It could stand on its hindlimbs, and yet normally walk on all fours. If attacked, it could dissuade a predator with its powerful thumb spike.Jurassic Park DNA, TM & © 1994 CIC Video International. All text approved by Dr. Angela Milter, The National History Museum, London. Iguanodon has become quite famous as a result of its starring role in the Disney animated film Dinosaur, but before that it helped people understand what dinosaurs really looked like. It was one of the first complete skeletons ever found. This allowed scientists who had never seen a complete dinosaur, to figure out what it would have looked like in life. In fact, the first time this common dinosaur was found as just a partial skeleton, scientists put its thumb spike on its nose! This was only the second dinosaur to be described, after ''Megalosaurus''. Its teeth were discovered in the early 1820s in England - these original fossils were "rediscovered" in the British Museum in 1977. As nothing like it had ever been described in scientific literature, the teeth of this creature were a puzzle that an amateur paleontologist named Gideon Mantell solved by comparing them to the teeth of living animals. Mantell found that the teeth looked like those of a modern iguana and named it Iguanodon. He speculated that it was a huge extinct version of this modern reptile. It was in 1878 in a coal mine in Belgium that 24 fairly complete and articulated specimens were found. Although they were of a larger species, they clearly showed what this creature looked like in life.Dinopedia on the JPI site Jurassic Park Franchise ]] This dinosaur was not seen in the Jurassic Park movies. ''Jurassic Park Adventures'' In the novel Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor, which takes place during Eric Kirby's exile on Isla Sorna, a young Iguanodon, "Iggy ", appears. Iggy scares off a Raptor that was about to kill Eric. Later Eric encounters an entire Iguanodon herd in a green valley near a safe house. Eric tries to use Iggy to transport an electricity generator from the safe house to the InGen compound, but this plan fails when the herd is attacked by Velociraptors. Eric risks his life to save Iggy from the raptors. Video games ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' e created in is nr. 078 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in sic Park: Builder'' '' ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' Iguanodon can be created in the simulation game Jurassic Park: Builder, where while it has cheeks, it lacks its classic thumb claw and the headshape is a bit off. Other Iguanodon was planned to appear in the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis.Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. For unknown reasons, the development of Iguanodon was terminated. The CD-ROM contains two files containing the parameters of the dinosaur.Universal Interactive\Blue Tongue Software\Jurassic Park Operation Genesis\JPOG\Data\Units\Iguan Universal Interactive\Blue Tongue Software\Jurassic Park Operation Genesis\JPOG\Data\Units\Iguan.nwt Toy lines collector's card]] Die-Cast: Jurassic Park: Iguanadon and ''Plesiosaurus'' figure in one package. Collector's card shows two Iguanodons. Notes * Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs Discovered Pre 1870